looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushy Hare
Bushy Hare is a 1950 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on "bushy hair" along with aborigines stereotypically being from "the bush" country. Plot Bugs pops out in Golden Gate Park and encounters a man whom he initially thinks is a 'bad guy', but who asks Bugs to hold on to his balloons while he ties his shoelaces. Bugs complies, but soon finds himself drifting off into the ocean. After commenting that "something's gotta happen pretty soon", that 'something' is a stork delivering a baby joey to a kangaroo. The joey bears a strong resemblance to Hippety Hopper, a McKimson character. After a mix up in a cloud, where Bugs is switched with the joey, Bugs finds himself in Australia dropped into a kangaroo's pouch. Bugs at first tries walking away from the kangaroo, but feels guilty after the kangaroo starts crying and agrees to be its 'baby' (a gag used before by McKimson in Gorilla My Dreams). After a wild ride inside the kangaroo's pouch, Bugs tries walking, but is soon felled by a boomerang thrown by an aborigine, whom Bugs later calls "Nature Boy". Bugs tries throwing the boomerang away (commenting, "that thing can give you a conclusion of the brain"), but is hit again and is soon chased by 'Nature Boy'. The aborigine thinks he's stabbing Bugs in a rabbit hole, but Bugs winds up kicking him in the hole instead. An attempt to shoot Bugs with a dart similarly backfires. Eventually, Bugs is chased by 'Nature Boy', first in a canoe, Where Nature Boy sits and rows in the rear, on the Billabong, (A large pond,or lake), through the Tunnel of Love {"Gosh, Nature, I didn't know you cared"}, and then goes up a cliff, where he and 'Nature Boy' fight in the kangaroo's pouch, before the aborigine is kicked out and knocked off the cliff. The joey is then seen floating down and into the kangaroo's pouch. The kangaroo and her son agree to give Bugs a lift back to the United States, with a speedboat motor attached to the kangaroo's tail. The cartoon ends with Bugs telling the joey to "batten down the hatches!" When the joey replies, "I did batten them down!" Bugs replies, quoting Lou Costello, "Well, batten them down again! We'll teach those hatches!" Availability * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire Censorship * When this short aired on Nickelodeon, the sequence of Nature Boy stabbing the hole Bugs is allegedly in and Bugs shrieking in agony was edited to remove Bugs moaning to Nature Boy to let him die, Nature Boy stabbing the hole with more sadistic vigor, and Bugs getting so mad at Nature Boy that he kicks him in the hole and tickles his feet. * This was one of the 12 Bugs Bunny shorts that were removed from Cartoon Network's 2001 "June Bugs" marathon by order of Time Warner due to Bugs' antagonist being an ethnic stereotype (in this case it is an Australian Aboriginal hunter). Notes * This is the only cartoon where Hippety Hopper speaks (with one line in a cameo at the end). Gallery Bugs_and_Nature_boy_Argue_Remastered.png Bushyhare.jpg|Title card before remastering External Links * Bushy Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Bushy Hare at B99.TV * Bushy Hare Bushy Hare Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer